onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Hattori
}} Hattori to gołąb Roba Lucciego. Wygląd Hattori jest gołębiem o białym i gęstym upierzeniu oraz czerwonych oczach. Posiada krępą budowę ciała i ma stosunkowo małą głowę i dziób. Jest wyposażony w woskówkę (jest to miękka, silnie ukrwiona, zmodyfikowana skóra znajdująca się przy nasadzie dzioba) w odcieniu lekkiego różu. Jego różowe nogi są zakończone małymi pazurami. Jak na gołębia ma całkiem duże skrzydła i dosyć szybko lata. Jeżeli chodzi o ubiór to nasz gołąb lubi nosić krawaty. Podczas pracy w stoczni jego krawat zawsze był czerwony, zaś nie długo po tym jak agenci CP9 się ujawnili, Hattori otrzymał krawat czarnej barwy oraz oliwkowy płaszcz, który był miniaturką okrycia Lucciego. Posiadał on ozdobne wzornictwo żółtej barwy, a także futro ciągnące się od górnej części płaszcza, przez zamek aż do dolnych partii okrycia. Galeria Główna seria Hattori%27s_Wing-Span.png|Hattori unosi skrzydło. Shipwright_Lucci.png|Lucci i Hattori pod przykrywką w Water 7. Lucci_and_Hattori%27s_Coats_in_the_Manga.png|Lucci i Hattori w płaszczach (kolory z mangi). Lucci_and_Hattori_With_Their_Green_Coats.png|Lucci i Hattori w płaszczach (kolory z anime). Rob_Lucci_as_a_Child.png|Lucci jako dziecko z Hattorim. Hattori_24_Years_Ago.png|Hattori ze swoim panem dwadzieścia cztery lata temu. Lucci_in_Stampede.png|Hattori i Lucci w One Piece: Stampede. Gry wideo One_Piece_Rob_Lucci_Unlimited_Adventure.png|Hattori i Lucci w One Piece: Unlimited Adventure. Lucci_Warriors_3.png|Hattori i Lucci w One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3. One_Piece_Burning_Blood_Film_Gold_Rob_Lucci_%26_Hattori_%28Artwork%29.png|Grafika Hattoriego i Lucciego (w strojach z Film Gold) w One Piece: Burning Blood. Rob_Lucci_Thousand_Storm.png|Hattori i Lucci (przed przeskokiem) w One Piece Thousand Storm. Rob_Lucci_timeskip_Thousand_Storm.png|Hattori i Lucci (po przeskoku) w One Piece Thousand Storm. Rob_Lucci_Halloween_Thousand_Storm.png|Hattori i Lucci (w strojach halloweenowych) w One Piece Thousand Storm. Osobowość Hattori zazwyczaj nie okazuje strachu i jest bardzo lojalny wobec swojego pana. Nawet podczas walki lub niebezpiecznych sytuacji pozostaje niedaleko, krążąc nad głowami walczących. Gdy Lucci nie toczy akurat bitwy, siada na jego ramieniu. Jako że gołąb to symbol pokoju, jego obecność często wyraźnie kontrastuje się z morderczymi zapędami Roba. Obydwaj są ze sobą od dzieciństwa i znają się naprawdę długo (co najmniej 24 lata). Można stwierdzić, że darzą się wzajemnym zaufaniem oraz potrafią współpracować. Świetnie wychodziło im brzuchomówstwo, dzięki któremu Rob Lucci nie musiał samodzielnie wyrażać swoich emocji czy opinii. W ten sposób najsilniejszy agent CP9 uzyskał akceptację społeczną, bez konieczności wchodzenia w głębsze relacje z innymi ludźmi. Gołąb wykazuje także ludzkie cechy np. wtedy gdy pije z kubka trzymanego w swoim prawym skrzydle, po powrocie na wyspę Enies Lobby. Może to być oznaką niezwykłej inteligencji, ponieważ wygląda jakby Hattori potrafił zrozumieć ludzkie maniery, co później wykorzystywał podczas brzuchomówstwa. Nie wiadomo czy gołąb sam jest w stanie przewidzieć ludzkie reakcje, czy jest to może wynik specjalnej więzi z Luccim. Relacje Rob Lucci Hattori wykazuje się dużą dozą lojalności w stosunku do swojego mistrza. Ciężko stwierdzić, czy Lucci czuje coś innego po za rządzą mordu lub pogardą do jakiejkolwiek istoty na tej ziemi. Jednak jeśli miałbym wybierać, to właśnie Hattori był by tą formą życia, którą według mnie Rob darzy sympatią, a może nawet przyjaźnią. Wzajemne zaufanie i współpraca, a także absolutny brak bojaźni gołębia wobec Lucciego, każe przypuszczać, że oboje dużo razem przeszli i ich stosunki są przynajmniej koleżeńskie. Historia 24 lata temu widzimy Hattoriego na ojczystej wyspie agentów CP9, siedzącego na kapeluszu sześcioletniego Roba Lucciego podczas wyczerpującego treningu, który miał na celu opanowanie Sześciu Form. Podczas zajęć widzimy także pozostałych, przyszłych agentów: Blueno, Kumadoriego, Fukurou oraz Jabrę. Wydarzenie to miało miejsce, w tym samym czasie co egzekucja Gol D. Rogera. Fabuła Przybycie Słomkowych do Water 7 Hattori pojawia się po raz pierwszy podczas pracy przy budowie statków. Lucci wraz z asami stolarskiego fachu, rozgniata na miazgę Piratów Wielkiego Hełmu, którzy nie chcieli zapłacić za naprawę ich statku. Kolejny raz widzimy ten duet, podczas odzyskiwania walizek z pieniędzmi od Pauliego. Słomkowi Kapelusze początkowo byli zafascynowani i zaciekawieni jak to możliwe, że mówi do nich gołąb. Zagadkę rozwiązała Nami stwierdzając, że Lucci jest brzuchomówcą. Hattori często wykazywał ludzkie cechy i zachowywał się jak człowiek, wykonując wiele czynności np. przedstawił siebie i Roba piratom. Ruszał dziobem w taki sposób, żeby wyglądało na to, że faktycznie jest mówiącym gołębiem, poruszał skrzydłami naśladując ludzkie gesty oraz korzystał z mimiki twarzy. Jakiś czas później, nierozłączna dwójka czuwa przy postrzelonym Icebergu, do czasu odzyskania przytomności przez burmistrza. Po tym jak okazuje się, że zamachowcem była Nico Robin, Hattori wyrusza wraz ze stolarzami aby złapać Luffy’ego. Podczas pojedynku gołąb wznosi się ku niebu i trzyma się z dala, by usiąść na ramieniu Roba po zakończonej walce. Po pewnym czasie widzimy jak Hattori wraz z Luccim, strzegą pokoju prezesa Galley-La. Kiedy manekiny Lucciego i Kaku leżą we krwi na podłodze, nasz ptak świetnie odgrywa przedstawienie, w którym żałośnie grucha nad "utraconym" przyjacielem. Gdy wszyscy agenci zbierają się wreszcie w pokoju Iceberga, Hattori siada na ramieniu Roba, a następnie grupa przedstawia się jako CP9 i sukcesywnie zaczyna realizować swoje cele. Po pokonaniu Słomkowych i Pauliego, Hattori leci ponad miastem wraz z innymi agentami, w celu odnalezienia Franky'ego, po drodze masakrując członków jego rodziny. Po odnalezieniu Franky'ego, CP9 zabiera ze sobą cyborga wraz z Usoppem i zmierza na stację morskiego pociągu. Incydent na Enies Lobby Droga powrotna miała być już czystą formalnością. Hattori trzymał się blisko Lucciego, tak jak miał to wcześniej w zwyczaju. Jednakże Sanji, który potajemnie wsiadł do pociągu rozprawił się z samodzielnie z 7 i 6 wagonem oraz uwolnił Franky'ego i Usoppa. Działając już wspólnie, zwabili wszystkich Marines z 5 wagonu, na czele z kapitanem T-Bone, na koniec pociągu i odłączyli dwa ostatnie wagony. Następnie kucharz rozprawia się z Wanze (CP7) z 4 wagonu, a Franky z Nero(CP9) w 3 wagonie. Kiedy cyborg i kucharz stają w szranki z agentami CP9 w 2 wagonie, snajper udaje się do 1 wagonu by odnaleźć Nico Robin. Podczas nieudanej próby odbicia Robin, Lucci rozmawia z Sanjim i widzimy jak Hattori kopiuje zachowanie swojego pana, naśladując jego śmiech. Gołąb wraz z CP9 dociera do Enies Lobby bez szwanku. Na miejscu agenci zostali przyjęci z podziwem i przede wszystkim w glorii chwały. Po pięciu latach przerwy, pododdział do którego należał Hattori, połączył się z pozostałymi członkami w Wieży Sprawiedliwości. Na wejściu Hattori pozdrowił resztę agentów i Spandama podniesieniem skrzydła. Podczas omawiania rezultatów misji Hattori, zwyczajowo w spokoju siedział na ramieniu Lucciego. Po otrzymaniu Diabelskich Owoców przez Kalifę i Kaku, agenci udali się do pokoju Roba. Widzimy tam, jak Hattori trzymając kubek w skrzydle, popija napój. Następnie gołąb wraz z resztą agentów, stawia się na balkonie Wieży Sprawiedliwości z polecenia Spandama. Po wysłuchaniu opowieści Robin, spaleniu flagi Globalnego Rządu przez Snajperkinga oraz puszczeniu z dymem planów Plutona przez Franky'ego, Hattori wyruszył z Luccim ochraniać Spandama. Hattori wraz z Luccim, udał się podziemnym przejściem prowadzącym do Bramy Sprawiedliwości wraz ze Spandamem i Nico Robin, w celu zapobiegnięcia ewentualnym utrudnieniom. Gdy dopadł ich Luffy rozpoczęła się walka, a nasz gołąb pofrunął by z góry obserwować pojedynek. Podczas wtargnięcia Franky'ego widzimy jak Hattori lata nad głową Lucciego. Gdy starcie zaczęło wymykać się z pod kontroli i przeniosło na okręt wojenny Marynarki, gołąb zniknął nam niespodziewanie na dłuższy czas. Jednakże po heroicznym boju Luffy'ego i pokonaniu Roba ptak nagle pojawia się i nie zważając na Buster Call, siada na swoim nieprzytomnym panu, po czym zaczyna gruchać. Raport CP9 po wykonaniu misji thumb|200px|left|Hattori przylatuje do pokonanego Lucciego. Dzięki tej krótkiej serii na tytułowych stronach mangi trwającej od 491 do 528 rozdziału, dowiadujemy się jakie wydarzenia miały miejsce po ataku Buster Call na Enies Lobby. Na 33 stronach opisane zostały dalsze losy rządowej grupy zabójców po przegranej bitwie z załogą Słomkowego Kapelusza. Raport rozpoczyna się od ukazania doszczętnie zniszczonej wyspy Enies Lobby. Następnie widzimy jak Blueno dzięki mocy swojego owocu tworzy powietrzne drzwi, przez które wynosi Lucciego. W trzecim mini rozdziale po raz pierwszy pojawia się Hattori. Krążąc nad członkami CP9, którzy zastanawiali się jak pomóc swojemu liderowi, roni łzy nad stanem zdrowia swojego towarzysza. Zanim jednak CP9 zabrało się za zapewnienie pomocy lekarskiej swojemu liderowi, Blueno wraz z Jabrą wykryli, iż Spandam chce ich obarczyć odpowiedzialnością, za wcześniejsze wydarzenia. Z tego powodu są poszukiwani przez Marines dlatego też zdecydowali, że muszą opuścić wyspę zanim zostaną odszukani. Podczas podróży widzimy Hattoriego lecącego nad Kumadorim, który niósł Roba. Podążając trasą morskiego pociągu, zmęczeni dotarli do Saint Poplar (miasto połączone z Enies Lobby i Water 7 torami morskiego pociągu, o godzinę drogi). thumb|200px|Lucci zaprowadza sprawiedliwość. Tam rozpoczęli zbiórkę pieniędzy na leczenie. Członkowie CP9 nie próżnowali i wkrótce zebrane fundusze pozwoliły na leczenie Lucciego, który zaczął wracać do zdrowia. Za resztę pieniędzy CP9 pozwolili sobie na zakupy podczas których Kumadori karmi gołębia paluszkami oraz kawiarnię. Gdy oni spędzali miło czas, Lucci ocknął się w szpitalu, a Hattori siedząc na parapecie radośnie go powitał. Podczas zabawy w kręgielni, Blueno i Hattori usłyszeli, że na wybrzeżu pojawili się Cukierkowi Piraci. CP9, w poczuciu obowiązku stróży prawa, zajęli się załogą terroryzującą mieszkańców. Jednak Lucci (nad którego głową unosił się Hattori) w imię swojej "sprawiedliwości" jak zwykle przesadził, co w oczach mieszkańców nie pozostało bez negatywnego odbioru. Nasi bohaterowie musieli opuścić miasto. Dziewczynka która została porwana przez piratów, na pożegnanie wręczyła kwiatka Kalifie, w podziękowaniu za ratunek. CP9 udali się pirackim statkiem w miejsce, gdzie rozpoczynali swoją przygodę, do swojej ojczyzny. Podglądali tam następną generację młodych adeptów Sześciu Form, którzy w przyszłości zostaną agentami CP9, jednak ich spokój został zakłócony przez ścigających ich marynarzy pod dowództwem pułkownika Berry'ego Gooda. Mimo tego bez większych problemów pokonują oni jego załogę. Widzimy jak dzięki ślimakofonowi Rob Lucci z Hattorim na ramieniu, wykonuje telefon do Spandama, w którym informuje go, że kiedyś CP9 powróci. W reakcji na te słowa były szef CP9 naradza się wraz z ojcem w szpitalu, jak wyeliminować swoich byłych podwładnych. Gdzieś w oddali na horyzoncie majaczy sylwetka uprowadzonego statku marynarki z CP9 na pokładzie. Na pierwszym planie widzimy za to kwitnący kwiat, który prawdopodobnie jest symbolem nowej szansy, a zarazem nadziei na lepsze życie dla Hattoriego i jego kamratów. Umiejętności i moce thumb|200px|Hattori naśladuje ludzkie zachowanie. Hattori nigdy nie pokazał żadnych zdolności bojowych. Podczas starcia zazwyczaj unosi się nad walczącymi przeciwnikami, zataczając w powietrzu kręgi do momentu ostatecznego rozstrzygnięcia, kiedy to siada z powrotem na ramieniu swojego mistrza. Ciekawostki * Hattori był jednym z pięciu zwierząt z One Piece zaprezentowanych w 2006 roku, przez firmę Banpresto w zestawie breloczków o nazwie „Chopper i zwierzęta”. Był także częścią podobnego zestawu tej samej firmy o nazwie „Chopper i zwierzęta lądowe” (nagrody w postaci pluszowych zwierzątek). Wartym odnotowania jest także fakt, że Hattori wraz z Robem Luccim jest jedną z najpopularniejszych figurek. * W niektórych kulturach nie istnieje podział na gołębie i gołębice. Japońskie słowo hato oznacza obydwa. Jeżeli uznamy Hattoriego za gołębicę, może on stanowić kontrast dla morderczych zapędów Roba, ponieważ białe gołębice są symbolem pokoju i miłości. * W realnym świecie, długość życia gołębi wychowanych w niewoli to od 8 do 15 lat (średnio 11 lat). Najstarszy stwierdzony okaz miał 39 lat, ale jest czymś bardzo rzadkim żeby gołębie dożywały tak późnego wieku. Hattori jak na 24 lata (możliwe że jest starszy, ale ma około 25 lat) raczej nie okazuje oznak starości charakterystycznych dla gołębi, takich jak nadwaga, choroby, łysienie czy problemy z opadającym karkiem. * Hattori uplasował się na 122 miejscu w czwartym, japońskim konkursie popularności. * Na prośbę fanów, Oda naszkicował członków CP9 jako dzieci, wśród nich znalazł się również Hattori. Nawigacja ca:Hattori en:Hattori es:Hattori fr:Hattori it:Hattori ru:Хаттори Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:CP0 Kategoria:CP9 Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Byli pracownicy Galley-La Kategoria:Tłumaczenie z Onepiece.com.pl